


light yagami is an onion and each layer is so horrible you cry and vomit uncontrollably

by Marlbro



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abstract, Gen, How Do I Tag, a bitch with a god complex and way too little moral, hes just, i genuinely love him as a character for the singular reason that he is such a horrible evil person, inner ideas and concepts, light is a psychopath, terrible, these two things are not related, this is babys first fic, yagami light is a really bad evil person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlbro/pseuds/Marlbro
Summary: a small dive into the inner musings of a guy who killed thousands of people by his eighteenth birthday.





	light yagami is an onion and each layer is so horrible you cry and vomit uncontrollably

Light Yagami was an evil boy. 

Oh sure he told himself, it was for the right reasons, he was justice. That man deserved it, he saved those kids. That guy deserved it, he would’ve raped that girl. Those agents deserved it, they got in his way, and getting in his way is evil, because he is good.  
He is justice. He is the god of this new world.

But deep down, at his very core, under his countless layers of lies and thousands of secrets he has weaved, he knew what he really was.

A bored kid who started killing because he felt like it, who laughed looking at the names of those he killed, who got such a thrill from killing didn’t he? The power he felt, the rush from seeing a news report where his doing was reported on. The knowledge that he had singlehandedly ended too many lives to count. He couldn’t be bothered to remember all of his kills. He didn’t have time for such trivial things.

He was god. 

He knew he was cruel. He wasn’t stupid. He fully realized how messed up he was when he thought about how much he wanted to watch naomi’s death. How satisfying and enjoyable it would be.

How funny it would be. How much he would laugh.

Light knew something was wrong with him. But in his opinion, that just made him better. He wouldn’t get hung up by pointless, petty things like morals. Emotions.  
Emotions annoyed him.Why should he care about his family? Why should he care about things that prevented him from getting higher, being better? He knew how to fake it. Cry a little here, quiver your lip a bit here, sniffle in all the right areas, and you could get whatever you wanted.

They didn’t matter. What he wanted mattered. They were means to an end. Convenient at best, a good cover and provider. Annoying, inconvenient, risky, in his way at worst.

As far as he was concerned, they were just a stepping stone, a step on his staircase to glory, power. Something he was willing to get rid of if it ever outlived its use. No longer had value. No longer served him a purpose. 

He didn’t care that it was “wrong”. He didn’t mind that he was manipulative and lacking in basic human empathy. He didn’t care that if a psychologist somehow got a glimpse in his mind he would be committed for life and studied as some freak specimen of what humans would be if born wrong. It made things easier for him. Streamlined. Logical. 

Light Yagami was an evil boy. He knew that. He liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> i love light yagami as a character. an absolute evil bastard with no redemption arc is SO hard to find, AND hes the main protagonist?????? incredible.
> 
> please comment review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
